Goodbye Love
by MissCuddless
Summary: Falling in love with your best friend isn't always a good thing. Please read to find how Stella says goodbye to the one she would be her forever.


"Dear Diary, its been a while. how are you? you know I only come to you when It involves a boy.. you're laughing because no boy has bugged me. this guy does, a lot actually. He's my best friend..how could I possibly fall for him, I know. he's dorky, sweet, has the cutest smile, best sense of humor.. am I the only teenager out there that falls absolutely hard for their best friend? I cant be but it feels like it. See he and I had a thing for seven months.. and then he started avoiding me.. its been a month since charlie and I talked..I need to move on i guess."

I put away my diary and checked my phone seeing if he texted me or something. nothing. I got nothing. I got up from my bed and went downstairs to get something to eat while I cry over him. I grabbed a pint of dutch chocolate ice cream and went back upstairs.

I got on my computer and went through the media. Charlie updated his status. he's in a relationship. I dont know how to explain how heart broken I am. I called Wen over so he can tell me all about this girl.

* * *

><p>Wen arrived an hour ago and we've came to the conclusion that I love Charlie. I wasn't ashamed. I just wished I realized it earlier.<p>

"What are you going to do?" Wendall asked.

"I have no choice but to move on, right?" I sighed "He's happy right? that's what I wanted to begin with." I shrugged and then hugged Wen.

"My real question is, are you going to be okay?" he asked with his puppy face. I laughed. "There's the stella I know."

"yeah, Ill be okay." it was past midnight and Wen had to leave before then so he had rushed home.

* * *

><p>Sunday, late morning the girls and I are at the park like we do every sunday. I told them about last night and they do what all best friends do they cheered me up. I am so glad to have them in my life.<p>

We were playing on the swings and talking about everything and anything when Mohini suddenly stopped and turned her head at Charlie.

"Stella." Liv said putting her hand on my shoulder when I stopped my swing.

I looked towards him and he looked straight at me and smiled at me. I died inside. it was a happy/sad feeling.

"We dont have to be here Stell" Mo suggested we go to Dante's. so we did.

"He smiled at you!" I covered my face because I was blushing, and because I still didnt know what it meant.

"I'm not trying to bum you out but I dont think it was towards you maybe she had said something to make him smile and he had just happened to look up at you."

"at me." I said to the blabbling girls.

"Oh. I get it." Liv said. I dont know how she did her and wen were the perfect couple. So was Mo and Scott.

"I really cant deal with these feelings, I cant. He's not worth it. I just want my best friend back." I sighed. "you know before I got feelings for him." the girls nodded.

I know I should of mentioned this earlier but Lemonade Mouth disbanded because Charlie rebelled and wanted to grow up. He put us through so much. I didnt like his decision but I was going to support him no matter what.

The girls conversated for another and then they left together. I told them I had wanted to be alone.

* * *

><p>I walked back to the park hoping maybe seeing Charlie there..by himself. I kept walking around. hoping I didnt look like a stalker or something.<p>

"Stella." His voice was deepish but I still loved it. I turned around and slightly smiled.

"Charlie.." we walked over to a picnic table. we sat across from each other. "I saw you with your new girl." He looked down and back up to the sky.. he wouldnt make eye contact with me.

"yeah.." why did he catch my attention if he wasnt going to say anything.

"I know I shouldn't be concerned but in the back of my mind I cant help but question." Now he looked at me. "Does she rub your feet when you've had a long day?..Does she know you like to play PS2 till six in the morning, like I do?" He looked down and smiled. "I can't explain this feeling, I think about it everyday and even though we've moved on it get's so hard to walk away, you know?" I've got his full attention now. "I can't forget how we used to be. Hoping, maybe you'll come back."

"The thing's we did, The way we shared our fantasies. Just you and me. My friend, my love, my family" He spoke. I smiled.

"How did we lose a love that seemed meant to be?" I asked.

"Sometimes I kiss her wishing it was you I was kissing, sometimes I hug her wishing it was you I was hugging." When he said that I couldnt help but smile more.

"and I realize how much I'm bugging." He shook his head after I spoke.

"I miss you." He then said. I got up from the table and started to walk away. "Stella where are you going?" he started to follow.

"Charlie how could you just stop talking to me for a month and then say 'I miss you?' especially after all we've been through?! How long have you been dating this girl?" I didnt really want to know so I kept walking.

"She told me if I wanted to be with her I had to stop talking to you. and Stella it's the biggest mistake i've made!" He stopped chasing me but I turned to look at him.

"You thought a girl who you barely knew was more important to you than me?"

"I know stell, but she makes me happy."

"One, don't call me stell. two, I don't want to hear that."

"But stella."

"you know what charlie? I love you but whatever this friendship we had. it'll never happen again. I can't be your friend or anything like that."

"You love me?"

"yeah charlie. that's what I said." She stood there waiting for him to say something. "I'm going home." I shed a tear. "Goodbye Charlie." and walked away.

* * *

><p>Thank you everybody for watching. haha watching. thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. :) I used Walk Away by Paula DeAnda for a part of Stella's and Charlie's Conversation. I do not own it.<p> 


End file.
